yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 3
Welcome Welcome to my talk page, feel free to post. However, there are some "rules" that I want y'all to follow with your posts and stuff: # If you feel that you MUST use swear words, then use *s please. (Yeah, everyone knows what you mean, it's just a courtesy to those that don't wanna read that sort of thing) # Please just use common sense. # Also, don't forget to sign your posts with four ~s or press the signature button to leave your signature. And If you do leave a message here, I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible, or when I feel like it. (Je suis paraseux. =D) Archive(s) User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 1 User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 2 Don't know I know they will have future issues, but they might have discontinued the Deck Doctor segment. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 10:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) * I think they discontinued the Yu-Gi-Oh! section all together, because there was no section in this current issue. By the way, you are one lucky son of a b****. Savior Demon Dragon requires the following..."Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon" + "Red Dragon Archfiend" + 1 non-Tuner monster". Being LV10, RDA and Savior Dragon combined makes LV9 which only leaves a LV1 non-Tuner monster, like like f***ing Red Eyes B. Chick! And I, to my current knowledge can find any decent monster that fall under that category, that benefit me. You're lucky as hell. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ** Yeah, I think I might use Star Blast (I'm going to need something for Savior Star Dragon anyway). Oh, Chris left me a message that he's will be back, so go leave him a message (he said something about WDC). Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 01:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC) *** Yeah, a pain, but worth it. Shining's a pimp, but I rarely get him out. He's actually in the deck as a semi-dead-draw. Doesn't make sense? His goal, if not to be summoned, is to be discarded (my opponent can't use him) for cards (usually Morphing Jar or Card Destruction) and later be equipped to Cyberdark Dragon. But what I mean abou Saviors is...it's not like they get in the way, and once you get them out, it's worth it. Savior Demon can negate spirit reaper (and kill it maybe) and marshmallon...nice...just throw in a Fairy Meteor Crush and GAME OVER...maybe. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 02:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) **** I got WC09 so I'll be testing the Red-Eyes Deck. I'm starting to think you should just make a page for that deck and ideas for it, and we can discuss it on the talk page, but then there's the IRC. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ***** Hey, how have you been? Haven't talked in a while so I'm just dropping by. Oh, if you get the time could you check my new deck help forum (it's on my user page). See you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ****** I made a Red-Eyes deck on WC09. It's fun, wins most of the time but I'm kind of torn over it. Darkness Dragon comes out rarely (But Darkness Metal is out ALL THE TIME), Synchros and Fusions (aside from FGD) are also rare, and some of the cards that it is composed of that should be used all the time are rarely useful...and it's big (50 cards). Here's the deck recipe, tell me what you think: *Note: I am still updating it. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ** Since you are on...what do you think? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) *** Oh, sorry, I missed your last message. And about the tuners...that's one of the things I'm working on and...as you will notice I'm going to edit the deck above in this message so youu can see it's current status. But ummm...oh yeah, tuners. I use Magna Dragon, The Dark -Hex Sealed Fusion and Exploder Dragon when I don't use Infernal Dragon. (I didn't sutter, I'm still updating it). PS. I see you got WC09. My Friend Code is 2192 4668 3133. PPS. What should I get rid of for Magna Dragon, Exploder and The Dark if I do? Infernal is ggod for CoSR and Vice is the only card I will discard, remove from play or sacrifice in any way, without skipping a beat if strategy requires. And yes,,,I did get rid of Darkness. BTW, I think Phantom of Chaos would go good in this deck. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) **** 1. Order WC09 from Amazon, if you can. It is an option. 2. Remember our discusstion about Burial from a Different Dimension? Envision this hand...(clouded surrounding effect...): Your hand is DAD, Future Fusion, Burial, Foolish Burial, and two other cards (you pick from Card of Safe Return, Royal Decree, Dark Bribe and Dragon's Rage). You go first, Future Fusion, select FGD, send 3 Wyverns and 2 REDMD. Foolish Burial sends another REDMD. Special Summon DAD. End of your Turn you remove from play 3 Wyverns for 3 REDMD (that's three cards drawn with CoSR). Now you have 4 2800 ATK Dragons and can destroy cards and revive other Dragons. The it's up to you. Burial can be used to reload DAD, get your Wyverns back for there effect, Phantom of Chaos, getting your DARK monster that Allure removed, etc, etc, etc. 3. MSE is pretty decent seeing as this deck has tons of spells and is build around the Graveyard. 4. And the Infernal and CoSR is always nice with this big deck. As of now the deck is doing pretty good so I'm going to try to think of ways to work with synchros later. PS. I'm tired, thus, Good night ner vod. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 07:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) My World wiki I have seen it. I'm not really bothered, as long as it's not here. -- Deltaneos (talk) 01:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) thnks fo the advice Thnx!! That sounds good. I have all 3 I'm just having problems making room. I will put those in though. Senseibates 01:35, 28 May 2009 (UTC) savior demon dragon is in the anime, not a real card Wetlands Thank you, it is because I dueled someone and they said it is if they fall in any of those categories. Favor Could you look at my Fortune Lady deck? (Forum:Fortune Ladies) It seems like people aren't giving too much help on that one, so I need some new perspectives. Runer5h 01:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Trying I'm trying to figure out how to make a card on the fan base site,it's so hard,can you please help. Duel on the Terminal Hey you wanna duel my deck. It's my Dust Deck and I'm fired up after winning my last duel so you wanna go on the Duel Terminal? Respond on my talk page and vote for my poll if you feel like it . Peace. Attribute 05:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Help on a forum Could you PLEASE help me on a forum: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Poison_Draw_Frog%27s_Effect deux ex machina and atemvegeta already tried to help but they have different points of view.... thanks anyway Killbolt 04:00, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey need your opinion...again... I'm going to unconvertional measures, need help..again. :/ Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) * On? If you are haed to sandbox. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ** I found the BEST CARD EVER for my Cyberdark Deck. Already tested it and it's awesome. XD Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 15:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *** I'll tell you on the IRC. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) **** I have four up so...find one. XD (preferably duels). Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:49, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ***** I just realized something...Merchant is LV1, thus I can summon the savior monsters. XD Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:49, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Moving pages Alright I'll stop. But moving the "Faggot" page was justified. Kids come here for god's sake.--Thanonyx 21:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I get it. OK OK I get it. I won't move any more pages. The faggot thing is still justified though.--Thanonyx 21:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Thank you, those IP's are idiot~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 03:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I just love vandels so i gives me a reason to curse at them without being banned. Thanks bluedog for editing my user page, it didnt even notice at first.--Airbellum 04:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) lol so are jap effects the same as english effects? lol so the jap effects are different from english effects?(just to confirm lol sry) Deck Help I've started a page in the forums dedicated to helping new duelists. The point of the page is for a duelist to provide a deck to a few certain experienced deckbuilders (currently me, lol) look at and revise or to have an experienced deckbuilder build a requested deck that they wouldn't know how to make in the first place. Anyways, this page has exploded off in popularity, I've been getting too many requests to get them to right away. I'm in need of help and was wondering whether you'd be interested in helping me. If your interested, please post on my talk page --Tantara 03:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) * So you'll do it? Annoint yourself an Unofficial Resident Deckbuilder and get down onto the project page! I'll post on the page that you're going to be co-deckbuilding. To let me know that your working on a project just post under the request. --Tantara 14:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) * Would you mind getting that Morphtronic request? I, frankly, have no idea of how to make a morphtronic deck. Make sure you give yourself credit after you've made a deck. I changed the title of that DAD Monarch deck to give you credit. --Tantara 17:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) * thanks, I really recommend googling morphtronic otk and looking for any Pojo or tcgplayer results. Those results will give you a good base to start from--Tantara 21:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Decks for free! I recently saw the forum page: 'Decks for Free!' Can I join in on the deck-making? I will follow all guidelines/instructions. 04:26, 14 August 2009 (UTC) * We'll be creating decks based on the September 09 Lists. Please see http://shriek.twoday.net/. --Tantara 22:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) * Nah, just the decks we make for now on. --Tantara 22:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) * Can you visit my talk? Someone on the page had an interesting idea. I'd like to discuss it with you and BEWK --Tantara 00:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry... I am not very active on the Wiki during the weekends. decks for free can you make me an armed dragon deck U want help with ur crystal beast deck?? title pretty self explanatory but if you do want help most of my friends run crystal beasts so i can help with yours Sammykill98 02:16, 25 August 2009 (UTC) cb deck hey u think u can help me out on my new cb deck? im trying to mke it as strong as can be 2 finally be able 2 win a local tournament bt idk wt else 2 do 2 it :/ sorry this is the link for where my deck list is so u can check it out if u want: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Can_any1_help_me_out_with_my_crystal_beast_deck%3F thanks bro i appreciate it Help with Machine Deck, pretty please? Hello there. Could you please take look at the Machine Deck I posted in the "Deck's for Free" section when you get a chance? We have plenty of cards to pull from here at home: Cyber Dragon being one of them (he's not listed as one of the deck cards). A suggested side deck would also be appreciated. I've place our dollar limit at $50, but that's negotiable - if there's a 'must have' card, we'll see what we can do. I'm not all that familiar with the different deck styles (mill, burn, beat-down), so feel free to build whatever type of deck makes the best use of the machine-type card abilities. Thanks for your help. Wish I could say more than thanks, cause you're really helping us jump up the learning curve here. Just know that you people are doing a really great thing. BTW - you guys ought to get a kick back from the online card dealers for the work you're doing here. Thanks again. Kungfu-mama 19:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Card Tips on "Colossal Fighter" I put this card tip down on the "Colossal Fighter: Card Tips" because, I know that there are many people who know this, but there are also other people (Beginners on Wikia) that might not know what kinds of card effects there are that duelists use to stop your "Colossal Fighter", so I am just noting this down. So please, don't delete it. I beg you, don't. --002517 09:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) help Can you think of a level 4 normal tuner monster i can't think of one Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 17:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I Understand I understand that. You don't have to use its effects, but Duelists who want to might want to know the cards that are trying to stop the "Colossal Fighter". --002517 09:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) That's not what I'm saying By saying ,"There are cards that can stop "Colossal Fighter", it doesn't mean list EVERY-SINGLE-CARD that can eliminate other monsters. I'm saying, yes, there are thousands of 'Monster Destroying Cards', but I'm trying to say "Beware or his effects will be no use", not about cards that can destroy it! . And by the way, even if new Duelists learn this, it's still helpful to notify them so their "Colossal Fighter's" effects won't be negated. --002517 08:55, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Who? Well, who should we decide this with? --002517 09:55, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Thanks again for help on Machine Deck Thanks again for all your work on our Machine Deck request, Blue Dog. You've really outdone yourself! BTW - one quick question. You list Chimeratech Overdragon, but from the way it's text reads, it appears to be a standard Fusion Monster. There's no Polymerization card, so I'm assuming that the Overload Fusion card handles bringing it out? Kungfu-mama 03:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Thankyou Thank you, Blue Dog, I needed a table like that so I can fit my Deck Cards in instead of working myself off with trauma. Thank You for that. --002517 08:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I was just checking out your user page And I see that you like Machine Decks, take a look at my user page and give me a critique of my machine deck, it is in my deck zone, and it is called Alphabetical Reactors. I have only dueled one duel with it as of yet, and it won, but I realized that it was very hard to get my Synchros out when I needed them, so I made some modifications to it, and yes it bumped it to 43 cards, but it seemed worth it to me. There is no hurry, but I would really like your opinion, and any modifications you deem worthy. It focuses on my Synchro Summons, along with my fusion summons, and dealing burn damage. Duelist33(My Talk) 17:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) *I had considered Black Salvo, though, I am not sure which card, I should replace with it, as I really like the Warrior Synchros, so I don't want to take out Nitro Synchron,Turbo Synchron, and Road Synchron. I have been attempting to make a deck that focuses on those since, they all came out. I might replace Hyper Synchron with it though, as that card's limitation for my Stardust Dragon is to much. As for the Cyber Dragon engine, I do have Chimeratech Overdragon but have never been able to pull Cyber Dragon and at the moment, it seems to expensive on EBay. I had Black Salvo in the deck, but pulled it when I was going to focus on the WXYZ monsters, now that it is a reactor deck, I probably will put it back in. I have pulled: Lightwave Tuning, Fusion Weapon, and Level Tuning so it is back down to 40 cards, as I don't think I need the Lightwave Tuning since I have 5 tuners, Fusion Weapon only worked for two of my monsters in my extra deck, and I didn't think the Level Tuning would help me out all that often. I playtested it with my girlfriend's E-Hero deck after the adjustments, and barely lost the duel. What do you think about leaving Hyper Synchron in there, as I do have Thought Ruler Archfiend for an 8th Level Synchro as well, and replacing one of the Quillbolt Hedgehogs with Black Salvo, though that will bump me to 6 tuners. Duelist33(My Talk) 16:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC)